Mortal Kombat Rebirth
by BioEdge1990
Summary: Un proyecto basado en el trailer de Mortal Kombat Rebirth y la serie web de Mortal Kombat Legacy. Relata diferentes trasfondos de los personajes y como fueron a involucrarse en el infame torneo de artes marciales. Desde una desastrosa misión en Hong Kong hasta el asalto a un set en Hollywood. Créditos a Ed Boon y John Tobias, creadores de la franquicia.


Capítulo I – El Misterio del Dragón Rojo

Hong Kong, China.

4 años antes.

Habían pasado más de 7 horas cuando la agente especial Sonya Blade abrió los ojos para recorrer con su mirada la celda donde le recluía el grupo de terroristas del Clan del Dragón Rojo. No recordaba mucho de cuanto castigo había tenido que soportar en las cámaras de tortura pero las huellas de semejante interrogatorio marcaban su esbelto y trabajado cuerpo. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas. Sentía que tenía unos cuantos rasguños en el rostro y un golpe en el ojo derecho. Estaba completamente segura que tenía al menos los dedos de su mano izquierda fracturada, pero ninguna palabra comprometedora había escapado de sus labios para delatar los planes de las Fuerzas Especiales involucradas en el saboteo de una importante operación de la poderosa organización terrorista liderada por el temible y misterioso Dragón Rojo.

-_Maldita sea_- Maldijo al darse cuenta que sus manos estaban sujetas por un par de viejos y oxidados grilletes en aquella mazmorra de mala muerte. ¿Cómo había podido terminar ahí si ella y su compañero Trevor habían sido extremadamente precavidos? -_¿Una trampa tal vez? Algún topo que el bastardo de Dragón Rojo logró infiltrar en las Fuerzas Especiales_- Se removió con cierta violencia, dejando escapar un leve gemido por el dolor en sus muñecas debido a la rigidez del metal que impedía moverse con total libertad. ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba cien por ciento segura que esos tipos no se rendirían hasta sacarles toda la información, solo esperaba que Trevor pudiese resistir la tortura y no delatara a ninguno de los superiores.

La rubia empuñó sus manos con fuerza solo con pensar aquello un instante. Jax había pasado los últimos cuatro meses planeando con demasiada cautela este asalto y había sido bastante claro en que cualquier fallo saldría caro. Los labios de la mujer se torcieron levemente en lo que parecía ser una amarga sonrisa. Sus ojos se cerraron un instante y empezó a meditar con más calma la situación en la que se encontraba. -_Tiene que haber una manera de poder escapar.- _¿Cómo? Esta pandilla de malnacidos no había dejado nada al azar. Recordaba que casi la habían desnudado para despojarla de cualquier artefacto que pudiera usar en contra de ellos, cosa que a Trevor había enfadado en demasía y, al protestar aquel trato, recibió de recompensa un buen gancho al hígado seguido de un gran golpe a su mandíbula que, por mera suerte, no le soltó ninguna pieza dental.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin despierta, bella durmiente- Sonya se sobresaltó un instante al escuchar aquella profunda voz con un inconfundible acento australiano. Con cuidado volteó su rostro hacia su derecha para encontrarse con el prisionero de la celda vecina. Trevor Woods, un mercenario contratado personalmente por Jax desde hacía un par de años para trabajar como operativo encubierto en otra peligrosa organización criminal, rival del Clan de Dragón Rojo, llamada Dragón Negro. Sin duda, este par de mafiosos no se pelearon mucho para escoger el nombre de sus pandillas. La sonrisa de Sonya se suavizó por un mero instante al reconocer la maltrecha silueta de su compañero. Al menos estaba vivo y eso era un gran alivio.

-Al parecer ya nos tenían una buena fiesta de bienvenida, guapa.- Volvió a hablar el australiano, sin atreverse a posar su mirada en los ojos claros de la rubia. Estaba claro que la tortura había sido muy intensa para ambos agentes. Trevor no llevaba camisa alguna y diversos golpes y quemaduras se hacían evidentes bajo la tenue luz que iluminaba el cuerpo del varón.

-Ese tal Dragón Rojo me ha hecho cabrear, Trevor. Juro que cuando lo tenga en frente haré que se arrepienta de habernos puesto una mano encima siquiera.- Musitó con cierto desprecio. ¿Cómo culparla? Le habían hecho vivir un infierno los últimos dos días en una improvisada sala de torturas y el susodicho líder del Clan ni siquiera tenía las agallas de darles la cara a ninguno de los dos. La respuesta de Trevor fue una amplia sonrisa, finalmente animándose a mirarla a los ojos o en la dirección de éstos.

-Seguramente estarás muerta apenas des dos pasos en su dirección.- Respondió en un tono de sorna, muy seguro de sus palabras. –Escuche lo que murmuraban estos sujetos de él y no es un mafioso cualquiera, Blade.- Suspiró, volviendo sus ojos al frente. Realmente eran pocos los que tenían el privilegio de conocer a Dragón Rojo en persona y quienes lo hacían no vivían los segundos suficientes para contarle al mundo. –Es un sujeto en extremo precavido y no ve con muy buenos ojos la interferencia de la ley. Si seguimos aquí vivos es porque tiene pensado hacernos una cita personal y créeme que no va a ser nada pero nada agradable, cariño.- Ladeó el rostro, relamiendo un poco sus labios. La rubia enarcó la ceja un momento, tratando de maquilar alguna estrategia que les permitiera salir a los dos con vida de allí a como diese lugar.

-No me jodas…- Resopló la mujer con hastío al escuchar a Trevor. Sin embargo, no pudo terminar de responder cuando un par de hombres armados irrumpieron en los calabozos. Ambos llevaban el rostro cubierto con una pañoleta negra con unos detalles rojo sangre que asemejaban la cabeza de un dragón. Uno de ellos golpeó en el abdomen a Sonya para dejarla sin aire antes de soltarle los grilletes para sacarla a la fuerza de ahí.

-¡SONYA!- Gruñó su compañero antes de recibir su dosis de la misma medicina y casi perder el conocimiento. Después de aquello ninguno supo más nada, solamente que estaban siendo arrastrados a otra parte del complejo de Dragón Rojo. Murmullos apenas audibles llegaron a la teniente Blade, parecía ser que su próximo destino era verlo a él. Trevor frunció el entrecejo levemente, si ese era el caso entonces ya estaban más que condenados a perecer en manos de semejante asesino.

Pasaron apenas tres minutos a lo mucho cuando el par de sujetos que les arrastraban se detuvieron frente a una puerta de metal. El australiano escuchó tres golpes, seguido de un molesto chirrido al abrirse el portón.

-Nosotros los llevaremos de aquí, regresen a sus puestos y eliminen al resto de los prisioneros. Lord Daegon no permite fallos y yo tampoco.- Una voz grave y varonil ordenó a los dos soldados quienes obedecieron inmediatamente después de llevar su puño derecho al corazón en una disciplinada seña. El sujeto portaba un uniforme táctico negro de piel sin mangas con varias líneas en color sangre, botas negras con espinilleras y una larga gabardina negra igualmente sin mangas. Llevaba una banda en color rojo a la altura de los bíceps y guantes sin dedos. Sus facciones parecían no irradiar nada más que crueldad y quizás era el caso. Sonya pasó un poco de saliva al ver la siniestra sonrisa del mercenario al servicio del temido Dragón Rojo. –Me sorprende que un par de insectos como ustedes haya soportado siquiera treinta minutos en una sala de interrogatorio a cargo de los verdugos.- Comenzó, cruzándose de brazos mientras ambos agentes eran levantados por la fuerza por otro grupo de soldados. –Siéntanse privilegiados, no muchas personas tienen el honor de conocer a Lord Daegon.- Ladeó una fría sonrisa, girando sobre sus talones para finalmente guiar al grupo por un laberinto mucho más complejo.

-¿Qué diablos es este lugar?- Pensó la sorprendida rubia, tomando detalle de todo lo que sus ojos veían. Las paredes eran de acero, la poca ventilación emanaba un calor terrible que le hacía sentirse como si estuviera dentro de un horno o algo parecido, todas las puertas eran de metal con una ventanilla con barrotes y dentro de la mayoría solo se observaban soldados entrenando en diversas artes marciales, combate con armas de fuego, esgrima, etc. Era lo más parecido a una escuela para asesinos o algo similar. Sus ojos volvieron al frente después del pequeño análisis turístico. El grupo bajaba unas extensas escaleras, lo cual hacía que se volviera más difícil respirar conforme el aire ardiente aumentaba. No, aquel lugar no era un almacén común y corriente. Jax sabía desde el comienzo que el Clan del Dragón Rojo era muchísimo más de lo que querían aparentar a simple vista. –Dios mío…-

-Bienvenidos al último círculo del infierno.- Fue la voz del extraño guía lo que trajo a la teniente y su compañero de regreso a la realidad. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver ahora una puerta de metal enorme grabada con el símbolo del clan. El moreno tronó sus nudillos y aclaró su garganta, recitando unas palabras en un idioma desconocido con un tono algo gutural. Los ojos del dragón grabado brillaron y respondieron una palabra en el mismo lenguaje antes de abrirse de par en par a una enorme cámara circular.

-Sonya Blade y Trevor Woods, agentes de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Armada Estadounidense, ambos bajo el mando del Mayor Jackson Briggs. ¿Me equivoco?- La sangre de Sonya se heló al contemplar lo que tenía en frente. Un hombre de complexión robusta, de pelo negro como la noche, su espalda marcada con diversas cicatrices y el logotipo de su clan marcado en el centro de ésta, y vistiendo solamente unos pantalones militares negros con las botas correspondientes. Frente al hombre yacía un enorme y furioso dragón de escamas color escarlata, rugiendo con ira al ver a los visitantes. –Mavado- Llamó al mercenario quien llevó su puño derecho a la altura del pecho –Puedes retirarte. Tengo que tratar unos temas en privado con los agentes- Musitó sin perder un segundo la postura antes de dejar que el soldado marchase. Más ninguno de los dos prestó atención a aquello. La cámara en de forma circular, las paredes ya no eran metálicas si no de roca, el suelo parecía más una plataforma suspendida sobre un lago de lava ardiente. Frente al hombre había diversas pantallas que mostraban todo lo que ocurría en su fortaleza y, claro, esa enorme bestia que era imposible no dejar de mirar. El misterioso hombre sonrió con fineza al acariciar la cabeza del dragón que daba el nombre a su grupo de mafiosos. –Luce muy sorprendida, teniente. ¿Le comenté que a Caro le agradan mucho las visitas?- Susurró con una voz bastante suave que apaciguó la ira del reptil. –Espere, es la primera vez que nos vemos ¿No?- Rio con cierto cinismo, negando un par de veces.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- No supo Sonya de dónde sacó las fuerzas para poder articular palabra alguna. Su compañero le miró un momento antes de volver su vista al hombre misterioso.

-Sonya, su espalda.- Musitó perplejo el australiano. ¿Acaso esa marca estaba al rojo vivo o era su imaginación? La teniente gruñó levemente, parecía ser que los comentarios y rumores que escuchó Woods acerca del hombre eran verdad. Pocos lo conocían, pero aquellos que llegaban a verlo no volvían a ver la luz y los ojos dorados de "Caro" parecían dar la respuesta correcta a tales afirmaciones.

-Vaya modales los míos.- El sujeto se volvió a par para encararlos. Tronó su cuello y dio unos cuantos pasos al frente para acortar toda distancia y poder admirar las nerviosas facciones del australiano y la rubia. –Supongo debo presentarme. Soy Lord Daegon, líder del Clan del Dragón Rojo, y tengo unas cuantas dudas que ustedes dos podrán resolver antes que este sitio se convierta en su tumba.- La voz del sujeto se endureció de un momento a otro. La sentencia estaba hecha.


End file.
